


Antlers Troubles

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: Cyran, Brytha, Vornek e Sriass attraccano a Vuccas in cerca di rifornimenti e di qualche “impiego” da avventurieri. Caso vuole che sia proprio il lavoro che vogliono a farsi trovare, caricando infuriato per le strade della città.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	Antlers Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> **Wordcount:** 12'041 ([wordcounter]())

Una cappa di nubi bianche si estendeva ininterrotta sopra la cittadina di Vuccas, nascondendo alla vista il cielo e promettendo una nevicata nel prossimo futuro. Se sarebbe stata più o meno abbondante o violenta ancora non era prevedibile.  
Attorno all'insediamento si estendeva su tre lati e a perdita d'occhio una tundra desolata in cui crescevano sporadici abeti e si innalzavano occasionali collinette rocciose. A ridosso della periferia si trovavano invece diversi recinti pieni di bestiame di cui gli allevatori si stavano occupando. Sul lato rimanente - quello orientale - Vuccas si affacciava sul mare. Poco distante da quello che poteva essere identificato come il centro città, si trovava infatti un piccolo porto in cui erano ormeggiate numerose navi, tutte di piccola o media taglia ad eccezione di una. Quest'ultima era decisamente difficile da confondere con le altre, figurarsi ignorarla: si trattava di una grossa nave simile ad un veliero, dalla chiglia affusolata e dotata di tre alberi con vele nere che avevano la forma di grosse ragnatele. A prua si trovava anche una polena piuttosto singolare per gli standard delle comuni navi che bazzicavano le acque del continente di Maestwyll: anziché raffigurare una grassa donna con la metà inferiore del corpo tentacolata - la rappresentazione più classica di Harfer, Dea del Mare e dell'Abbondanza - la polena presentava un corpo sempre femminile, ma snello e dai lineamenti raffinati. La modella - chiunque essa fosse - era stata immortalata con un sorriso benevolo sul viso e le braccia aperte dinanzi a sé, come per abbracciare un figlio smarrito tornato da lei dopo tanto tempo. La metà inferiore del suo corpo era serpentiforme e decorreva lungo tutta l'altezza della chiglia, nel punto di giunzione tra le due metà laterali. Le scaglie erano state intagliate con una dovizia di particolari tale da far presupporre che fosse effettivamente stata realizzata in presenza dell'originale.  
Molti dei lavoratori locali - grossi umanoidi con la pelle verde chiaro ricoperta di una folta peluria bianca - non riuscivano a fare a meno di scoccare occhiate preoccupate alla nave in questione: pur essendo abituati ad avere variegate navi attraccate in porto, si trattava sempre di navi mercantili per l'esportazione dei prodotti locali. Quel veliero invece non aveva niente a che vedere con quel tipo di imbarcazioni.  
A bordo della nave in questione c'era parecchio movimento: le operazioni di attracco erano appena terminate e l'equipaggio si stava preparando per lo sbarco. Tra di loro si trovavano membri di razze diverse: grassi e bassi umanoidi dalla pelle rosa noti come Arferol erano i più numerosi ed erano quelli che si stavano occupando della manovalanza. In mezzo a loro c'erano anche diversi Ysgr, umanoidi simili agli Arferol ma dal fisico più imponente, asciutto e soprattutto con la pelle più chiara e chiazzata qua e là da zone di scaglie rosse.  
Affacciati al parapetto che guardava la banchina si trovavano tre figure, due delle quali spiccavano decisamente tra le altre per la mancanza di tratti in comune con gli altri marinai.  
«Quesssto posssto non mi piace già...» a parlare tra le tre fu una delle femmine, una grossa lucertola eretta che indossava un body munito di cappuccio in cuoio chiaro con due drappi di tessuto più leggero dello stesso colore che le pendevano a coprire la zona dell'interno coscia, quello anteriore più corto e quello posteriore più lungo. Il suo fisico era piuttosto abbondante, come sottolineavano i fianchi larghi e le cosce dall'aspetto morbido e pieno nonostante il rivestimento di scaglie nere. Anche la coda che le spuntava dal coccige era grassoccia: aveva un'attaccatura molto larga ed era piuttosto corta e tozza, tanto che a malapena riusciva a toccare il suolo con la punta. Il body sottolineava il profilo sinuoso del suo corpo “a pera” e il fatto che avesse un po' di adipe extra anche sull'addome.  
Portava degli stivali marrone scuro privi di tacco che le arrivavano fino a poco sopra le ginocchia, fasciandole la prima parte delle cosce.  
Se per il resto il suo abbigliamento poteva dare l'idea di un normale completo da viaggio in versione osé, gli accessori che portava sulle spalle non si potevano definire altrettanto comuni: si trattava di una coppia di spallacci su cui erano montati numerosi mozziconi di candele di forma piramidale a base quadrata in cera nera. Gli stoppini erano accesi, eppure le candele non emanavano luce, bensì spandevano ombra attorno a loro, abbracciando per intero la figura della Graigahi che le indossava.  
Il muso era triangolare e allungato, il naso leggermente arrotondato. Attorno all’attaccatura della mandibola, su entrambi i lati, presentava un clamide scuro e sottile di pelle traslucida che le ricadeva morbidamente attorno al collo. Le punte anteriori fuoriuscivano dal cappuccio, appoggiandosi sulle clavicole.  
«È troppo freddo» commentò, scoccando un'occhiata di sbieco agli edifici portuali, circondati da un velo bianco di neve.  
«Quando viaggi non puoi aspettarti di trovarti sempre in posti che ti piacciono, Sriass» appuntò il maschio del terzetto, un nerboruto umanoide dalla pelle verde scuro ricoperta di tatuaggi neri su ogni centimetro del corpo visibile attraverso l'armatura che indossava. Il torace era praticamente nudo fatta eccezione per un paio di cinghie incrociate che servivano a fermare i grossi spallacci irti di spuntoni di metallo che gli proteggevano le massicce spalle ingobbite. Un paio di spessi gambali rinforzati da placche metalliche gli coprivano tutte le gambe, lunghe e massicce, per terminare in un pesante paio di stivali. Sulla schiena portava appeso su un lato una sorta di tridente di metallo adornato con numerose catenelle piene di ninnoli e sull’altro un grosso scudo ovale assicurato con una cinghia al torace.  
Aveva i capelli grigio argento lunghi e sciolti sulla gobba ad eccezione di due gruppi di ciuffi vicini all'attaccatura della fronte, che aveva intrecciato singolarmente in trecce per poi fermarle sul retro del cranio.  
«Il clima cambia da un punto all'altro del continente...».  
Sriass sbuffò, appoggiandosi con entrambi gli avambracci sul parapetto per poi adagiarci sopra la testa. Iniziò a sbattere la punta della coda sul pavimento di assi del ponte, lentamente e poderosamente ma con cadenza regolare.  
«Risssparmiami la tua sssaggezza da vecchio Bryntal, Vornek. Lo ssso che il continente è vasssto» esclamò con un tono misto tra l'irritato e l'annoiato «Mi sssono ssstancata di ssstare qui ad assspettare. Ssse dobbiamo proprio scendere qui, almeno che sssia una sssofferenza rapida! Dove sssi è cacciato Cyran?!» aggiunse, raddrizzandosi di colpo e guardandosi attorno sulla nave.  
«L'ho visto salire sull'albero maestro mentre si attraccava... se vuoi andare a cercarlo lassù» Vornek si volse leggermente verso la sua interlocutrice e indicò l'albero più grosso, situato al centro della nave.  
Le sue rughe si accentuarono quando rivolse alla Graigahi un sogghigno canzonatorio.  
Sriass serrò il muso con forza - come sottolinearono i muscoli tesi nella parte superiore del suo collo - e spostò i suoi occhi magenta verso l'albero con un cipiglio imbarazzato e spaventato insieme.  
Si ricordava ancora fin troppo bene di quando aveva cercato di arrampicarsi sulla cima per dimostrare a Cyran che il suo essere sovrappeso non avrebbe pregiudicato le sue prestazioni fisiche nei compiti da svolgere sulla nave, fallendo miseramente nel tentativo. Come lei, anche Vornek pareva aver memoria dell'accaduto.  
«Lo assspetterò quaggiù» decretò dopo alcuni istanti, tornando a guardare oltre il parapetto indispettita, suscitando ulteriore ilarità nel vecchio Bryntal.  
«Non credo che ci sarà bisogno di attendere a lungo. Sta già scendendo».  
Ad annunciare l'arrivo di Cyran era stata l'ultima componente del terzetto, una femmina Ysgr con indosso un'armatura di cuoio molto misera, composta esclusivamente di un corsetto imbottito e bordato di pelliccia e un paio di pantaloni corti, che le coprivano poco meno di metà coscia. A differenza di Sriass, era più tonica e muscolosa.  
L'unica zona di scaglie rosse visibile in quel momento era una grossa macchia sul lato destro del collo che si estendeva verso l'alto, superando l'attaccatura della mandibola ed arrivando ad includerle l'orecchio, che per questo aveva il lobo più appuntito rispetto a quello sul lato opposto.  
Aveva i capelli lunghi biondo rame, raccolti in due trecce da boxer che teneva poggiate sulle spalle nude, oltre le quali faceva capolino la cima di una lancia. Non era niente di eccezionale se paragonata con l’arma agghindata del Bryntal.  
All'affermazione della Ysgr, Sriass e Vornek si girarono verso la coffa in tempo per vedere una snella figura maschile calarsi sul pennone sottostante e da lì iniziare a _camminare verticalmente_ sull'albero in direzione del ponte.  
Si trattava di un maschio dalla pelle grigio scuro e i capelli rosso rame spento raccolti in una semplice coda bassa sulla nuca. Indossava una camicia bianca con le maniche ampie e i polsini stretti inserita in un paio di braghe aderenti nere che mettevano in risalto il suo fisico particolarmente asciutto. Una fusciacca scarlatta avvolta sui fianchi con appeso il fodero di uno stocco completavano la sua tenuta piratesca.  
Cyran percorse con una breve corsa l'intera lunghezza dell'albero, per poi staccarsi da esso con un balzo e atterrare sul ponte vicino alla base.  
«Mi raccomando, avete tutti la libera uscita in città oggi... ma voglio sperare che siate in grado di darvi dei turni. La nave non deve mai rimanere incustodita, intesi?!» esclamò a voce alta, lanciando un'occhiata ampia e generale verso i marinai.  
«Sì, capitano!» gli rispose in coro il suo equipaggio.  
Sriass roteò gli occhi verso l'alto, scrollò le spalle e si avviò da sola verso la discesa che collegava la nave alla banchina.  
«Dove vai da sola?» la Ysgr pareva confusa e preoccupata dal suo comportamento «È pericoloso andare in giro per una città sconosciuta da sola... potresti metterti nei guai».  
La Graigahi rise con l'aria di qualcuno che la sapeva lunga.  
«Magari accadesse, almeno quesssta tappa non sssarebbe del tutto inutile» e così dicendo scese a terra, si mise a quattro zampe e corse via rapidamente in direzione della città.  
La sua interlocutrice fece per seguirla, ma Vornek le mise una mano sulla spalla per trattenerla.  
«Lasciala andare, Brytha. Quando si sarà stancata di giocare verrà a cercarci...» le disse il Bryntal in tono pacato.  
«Sei sicuro? Spero stia attenta… andare da soli non è mai una buona idea...» sospirò Brytha, scoccando un’occhiata dall’alto in basso a Vornek. Dal suo cipiglio cupo e pensieroso era chiaro che stesse ricordando un evento particolarmente spiacevole.  
«Andrà tutto bene, vedrai» il Bryntal le si piazzò dinanzi e le sorrise con fare tenero e rassicurante. La Ysgr cercò di imitarlo, sforzandosi di scacciare il terribile ricordo.  
«Direi che siamo pronti per lo sbarco! … ehi, dov’è finita Sriass?».  
Cyran si avvicinò ai due, guardandosi attorno freneticamente in cerca della quarta componente del gruppo.  
«Si era stancata di aspettarti. Sai com’è Sriass… ha sempre fretta» lo informò Brytha con tono un po’ più vivace «Andiamo anche noi? Magari riusciamo a riunirci a lei più avanti...».  
«Non vedo allora perché attendere oltre» Cyran fece spallucce e si diresse per primo verso l’uscita «Ah, Kankara! Da quanto tempo che non tornavo qui! L’ultima volta ho lasciato dietro di me una scia di cuori infranti…!» esclamò mentre metteva i piedi sulla banchina, agitando la coda di capelli lunghi con fare frivolo.  
Il Bryntal, sceso subito dietro di lui, sollevò gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata e commentò: «Kankara è più a sud… qui siamo a Vuccas».  
Cyran si appuntò lesto entrambe le mani sui fianchi, ostentando una certa spavalderia.  
«Ovviamente questa è Vuccas… volevo accertarmi che foste consapevoli del punto di attracco!» si giustificò.  
Vornek e Brytha si scambiarono un’occhiata d’intesa, poi procedettero lungo la banchina in direzione della città. Erano entrambi consapevoli della pessima memoria per i nomi del loro compagno Phydre’ori, così come lo erano del fatto che fosse ormai una causa persa cercare di rieducarlo. Vornek purtroppo non riusciva a fare a meno di correggerlo ogni volta che sbagliava. Era il retaggio dei lunghi decenni che aveva trascorso ad istruire Ysgr con la testa più dura delle montagne.  
Brytha ridacchiò a bassa voce e Vornek sollevò gli occhi al cielo con un moto spontaneo di esasperazione, prima di cambiare argomento: «Ormai è quasi mezzogiorno, direi che è meglio andare a cercare un posto per mangiare qualcosa...».  
«Fai pure strada, sicuramente sarai già stato anche qui» esclamò Cyran, invitandolo con un gesto della mano a prendere la testa del gruppo.  
Il Bryntal non se lo fece ripetere due volte, conducendoli lungo la banchina e attraverso il porto, ignorando palesemente tutti i lavoratori Eirasel che lanciavano loro occhiate curiose e perplesse per la bizzarra composizione della brigata.  
Tennero un passo piuttosto lento e nonostante ciò il Phydre'ori rimase leggermente indietro rispetto agli altri due. Si vedeva dal suo sguardo - fisso sul terreno davanti a sé - che sembrava particolarmente concentrato, come se si stesse sforzando di fare qualcosa che andava contro le sue abitudini.  
«Ho sempre odiato il fatto che Vuccas avesse il porto separato dal centro città... lo trovo scomodo e controproducente per i commerci» commentò Vornek a mezza voce, in tono abbastanza alto da farsi sentire solo dai suoi accompagnatori.  
«Cosa c'è di interessante da queste parti?» domandò Brytha con curiosità al Bryntal, guardando gli ultimi capannoni del porto prima di lasciarlo.  
«La città è famosa per la sua produzione casearia aromatizzata alla Vuccasia, pianta da cui ha anche preso il nome» spiegò l'interpellato con tono saputo «Ovviamente ho avuto modo di assaggiare la specialità locale nelle numerose volte che sono passato per di qua nei miei cento e passa anni di caccia... e devo ammettere che è un formaggio molto saporito».  
«Se è così buono come dici forse potremo prenderne una forma per il cuoco» ponderò Cyran dalle retrovie con una certa allegria.  
«Sono sicura che a Gyl piacerebbe il pensiero» intervenne Brytha a supporto della proposta «E credo piacerebbe pure a Vornek, anche se non lo dice...».  
Il vecchio Bryntal emise un debole grugnito e scrollò leggermente le spalle.  
«È risaputo che il buon cibo si prepara solo con le migliori materie prime...» disse quest'ultimo in tono burbero. Non avrebbe mai ammesso a voce alta quanto gli rodeva non essere stato lui ad avere l'idea nonostante la sua conoscenza del luogo.  
«Perfetto! Allora andiamo alla più vicina pizzicheria!» Cyran era ancora più entusiasta rispetto a poco prima, lieto di aver pensato a qualcosa di nuovo che avrebbe soddisfatto il palato esigente di Vornek. Un po' gli dispiaceva per le pretese che imponeva al vecchio Gylbard, ma erano necessarie per tenersi vicino il vecchio e massiccio Bryntal. Era convinto che non avrebbe mai trovato un altro guerriero così resistente e al tempo stesso informato sul continente come lo era lui.  
Il sacrificio di Gylbard era indispensabile per mantenere la sua propria incolumità quando sbarcavano e si avventuravano in cerca di impieghi remunerativi sulla terraferma.  
«E sia...» concesse Vornek.  
Il porto e Vuccas erano collegate tra di loro da una strada che era stata scavata nella neve, che in quel tratto non era particolarmente alta. Il terreno era ricoperto di un sottile strato di brina come unica traccia rimasta del gelo notturno, il che lasciava intendere che fosse molto più spesso nelle prime ore del mattino. I punti in cui la brina era più spessa e aveva formato dei dischetti di ghiaccio erano i più pericolosi, come il terzetto ebbe modo di constatare quando Brytha sdrucciolò su uno di essi, finendo con le gambe all'aria.  
Il Phydre'ori che procedeva alle sue spalle, concentrato come era su ciò che aveva davanti, si accorse immediatamente di lei e si apprestò a balzare di lato con un gridolino incoerente. Riuscì ad evitare appena in tempo di essere investito dalla possente Ysgr; tuttavia, atterrò su un altro blocchetto ghiacciato e perse l'equilibrio.  
Vornek si volse a spettacolo concluso, quando entrambi erano ormai a terra. Brytha si stava massaggiando una natica mentre Cyran pareva più preoccupato della consistenza fangosa del terreno in cui erano finiti i suoi stivali.  
«Potreste fare attenzione a dove mettete i piedi? Dovrebbe essere logico aspettarsi dei punti scivolosi su un sentiero in mezzo alla neve...» li ammonì il Bryntal con il tono paziente con cui ci si poteva rivolgere a dei bambini capricciosi e impazienti di giocare.  
Tornò sui suoi passi e si posizionò tra i due, allungando una mano a ciascuno. Entrambi accettarono il suo aiuto senza fiatare, tenendo gli occhi bassi con l'atteggiamento di un bambino mortificato dal rimprovero appena ricevuto.  
Piantando bene i suoi mastodontici piedi a terra e facendo leva sulle ginocchia, Vornek li rimise in piedi. I muscoli delle braccia si gonfiarono nello sforzo e un paio di grosse vene comparvero in rilievo sotto la pelle tatuata degli avambracci. Era una fortuna che abitualmente non indossasse camicie o altri abiti, altrimenti avrebbe avuto dei problemi a mantenere integre le maniche in quel frangente.  
«Ora... fate attenzione» brontolò, riprendendo a camminare.  
Brytha e Cyran si guardarono tra di loro con aria complice e poi lo seguirono.  
Vuccas era una città dalla struttura semplice: la periferia era composta di casolari più radi che comprendevano fattorie dotate di recinti pieni di bestiame intervallate da edifici più grandi attorno ai quali c'era una grande movimentazione di taniche di latte, il che lasciava presupporre che si trattasse dei caseifici. Andando sempre più verso l'interno si trovavano le case dei cittadini e per finire, nella fascia più interna, le botteghe e le locande.  
Vornek li condusse a diritto lungo una strada che andò assottigliandosi progressivamente man mano che penetrava tra le case, per poi sfociare in una grande piazza ovale da cui si accedeva alla parte di mercato al dettaglio di Vuccas. A quell'ora la città era in piena attività, come dimostrava la piazza gremita principalmente di Eirasel, ma anche di Bryntal e Ysgr.  
Brytha esitò leggermente al limitare della piazza, guardando con aria preoccupata la folla dinanzi a sé.  
«Forse è meglio se io vi aspetto qui...» commentò incerta.  
«Non ti lascio qui da sola» intervenne subito Vornek, girandosi verso la ragazza immediatamente.  
«Non c'è bisogno» disse Cyran, materializzandosi accanto alla Ysgr e allungando la mano a prendere le dita della sua, stringendole appena. Le differenti proporzioni tra i loro corpi - Brytha era alta quasi due metri e mezzo e lui arrivava appena oltre il metro e ottanta - faceva sì che la sua mano apparisse quasi minuscola in confronto a quella di lei.  
«Tieniti stretta a me» si raccomandò il Phydre'ori «Almeno se ci perdiamo perché andiamo piano non rimaniamo da soli».  
«Vi aspetterei nel caso...» grugnì il Bryntal, intrecciando le nerborute braccia nude sul torace curvo «È difficile perdervi in una folla se uno di voi due svetta così tanto sopra tutti gli altri...».  
«Grazie» Brytha accennò un sorriso verso i suoi interlocutori.  
Ciò detto, si mossero attraverso la piazza. La folla di popolani per fortuna non era fitta come poteva apparire vista dall’esterno, e Brytha ringraziò silenziosamente per ciò. Passarono mantenendosi piuttosto centrali, evitando il più possibile le calche che agli ingressi per le varie botteghe, che in alcuni casi erano talmente fitte che qualcuno rischiava di farsi male.  
Vornek non sembrava per niente stupito da tale comportamento. D’altro canto, un Bryntal della sua età aveva visto abbastanza mercati nel mondo da non sorprendersi più di nulla.  
Riuscirono ad arrivare dal lato opposto con successo, senza incidenti. Una volta qui, la guida si avvicinò ad una bottega la cui fila stava scorrendo piuttosto in fretta. L’edificio era un poco più grande di quelli vicini e dava l’idea di essere piuttosto spazioso all’interno, il che probabilmente spiegava perché i clienti riuscissero ad entrare con tale rapidità.  
Brytha e Cyran rimasero uniti mano nella mano per tutto il tempo. Mentre aspettavano il loro turno, la Ysgr iniziò ad osservare le piccole baruffe che si consumavano dinanzi i negozietti vicini, chiedendosi il perché di una tale esibizione di violenza quando bastava attendere il proprio turno in fila. Quelle che davano maggiore sfoggio di tale inclinazione erano le femmine, spesso e volentieri con i loro bambini attaccati alle gonne oppure in speciali fagotti che tenevano ben fissati sulla schiena.  
Vornek le aveva raccontato del morboso rapporto madre-figli che era alla base della società degli Eirasel, ma tra il sentirne solo parlare e vedere con i propri occhi le madri accapigliarsi tra di loro per chi avesse il diritto di precedenza nel comperare generi alimentari in base a quante bocche dovessero sfamare nell’immediato futuro c’era una bella differenza. Brytha era stupita dal loro accanimento.  
_«I miei genitori piuttosto mi avrebbero spedita a cacciare e se non fossi riuscita a tornare con qualche preda mi avrebbero lasciata digiuna senza pensarci due volte...»_ ponderò tra sé e sé.  
La sua famiglia - i Dragavik - era benestante e persino rinomata presso Odeila, la sua città di origine. D’altro canto, erano i capi degli Helenfil locali, una nota organizzazione Ysgr di mercenari dediti alla caccia di creature pericolose dietro contratto - e soprattutto compenso.  
Purtroppo il suo ambiente familiare era sempre stato molto arido di affetti, che aveva avuto modo di iniziare a conoscere soltanto quando aveva iniziato ad essere istruita privatamente da Vornek; per questo le risultava difficile comprendere come una madre potesse comportarsi in maniera simile per il proprio figlio.  
Cyran, di fianco a lei, lanciava occhiate di traverso nella direzione diametralmente opposta alla sua, verso un panificio. Anch’esso era assediato da madri Eirasel; tuttavia, ciò che intrigava così tanto il Phydre'ori non era la confusione davanti alla porta, bensì l’odore del pane fresco, sfornato da poco. Era un profumo particolarmente buono che non aveva occasione di sentire molto spesso durante i viaggi per mare e che purtroppo gli riportava alla memoria ricordi che non erano molto piacevoli: durante la sua infanzia, spesso e volentieri accompagnava i suoi genitori a comprare i viveri, e ricordava ancora con chiarezza quanto poco potessero permettersi per la condizione di estrema povertà in cui vivevano.  
I suoi genitori riuscivano a permettersi di comprare del pane fresco soltanto una volta alla settimana con ciò che erano riusciti a tenere da parte del compenso giornaliero durante gli altri giorni di duro lavoro presso il porto della sua città natale, Nytath Aiqua. La sua gioia di bambino nel poter assaporare del pane fresco era impressa a fuoco nella sua memoria e probabilmente niente sarebbe riuscito a rimuovere tale ricordo, anche se ora, in prospettiva, notava molti dettagli che al tempo non gli sembravano importanti: come sua madre lo sgridasse quando giocava con le molliche buttandole a terra e come i due prendessero per loro stessi solo piccole porzioni, lasciando la maggior parte delle pagnotte per lui.  
Adesso grazie al suo rispettabile lavoro come mercenario - e ai suoi meno rispettabili trascorsi di pirateria - Cyran era in grado di comperarsi tutto ciò che voleva, quando e come più gli aggradava.  
Finalmente fu il loro turno di entrare. All'interno erano esposti molti insaccati appesi con cordicelle a piccole travi sistemate a ridosso delle pareti. Una buona parte era già stata acquistata, come sottolineavano i numerosi spaghi vuoti. Più in basso erano sistemate delle mensole in legno su cui erano esposti numerosi blocchi di formaggio. L'odore misto di affettati e formaggi stagionati fece venire l'acquolina in bocca a Vornek, che si apprestò a pulirsi l'angolo della bocca prima che si notasse il rivoletto di saliva che stava scendendo verso il mento. Quando era giovane era più padrone dei suoi istinti e delle sue reazioni e riusciva a darsi un certo contegno con molta più facilità. Adesso bastava l'odore del cibo all'ora dei pasti per farlo sbavare come una bestia affamata.  
Attraversarono il negozio, facendo attenzione a non attirarsi addosso le ire delle Eirasel che stavano facendo compere. Dalla parte opposta c'era una teca in vetro con il fondo di legno e all'interno erano esposti altri salumi e altro formaggio. Quest'ultimo, nello specifico, aveva un aspetto differente dagli altri in vendita già ad una prima occhiata: nello spessore della crosta si intravedevano file di steli ondulati di colore chiaro, con delle foglioline lanceolate su entrambi i lati. Una forma era aperta a metà e lasciava intravedere la parte interna, chiara e dall'aspetto morbido, poco stagionato, fittamente punteggiata da piccoli chicchi neri.  
Oltre la teca si trovava un grosso Eirasel panciuto con indosso un grembiule che pareva intento a sorvegliare le clienti con cipiglio torvo. Evidentemente si aspettava che da un momento all'altro capitasse qualcosa, a giudicare dal suo continuo sfregare le mani con aria nervosa.  
Vornek si schiarì la voce con il palese intento di attirare la sua attenzione. Il proprietario della bottega sobbalzò appena, colto di sorpresa dall'arrivo di clienti direttamente al banco.  
«Buongiorno, signori... e signorina» salutò con voce profonda e cordiale, rivolgendo un sorriso particolarmente gentile a Brytha «Cosa desiderate?».  
«Vorremmo del Formaggio di Vuccas» rispose prontamente Vornek, senza perdersi in inutili convenevoli «Una forma da un chilo» puntualizzò dopo un momento.  
«U-un chilo?!» ripeté l'Eirasel sbigottito, guardando prima il Bryntal e poi i suoi due accompagnatori.  
Dalla sua espressione era chiaro come il sole che fosse una quantità sproporzionata per le normali richieste che riceveva.  
Vornek agitò le spalle, un segnale che a Brytha era molto ben noto. Era l'avvisaglia che stava perdendo la pazienza, il che la indusse ad intervenire con tempestività. Si fece avanti, sgusciando rapidamente dalla presa di Cyran, per andare ad affiancarsi al Bryntal, dandogli alcune pacche tutt'altro che leggere in mezzo alla schiena. Se fosse stato reduce da un qualsivoglia pasto, probabilmente Vornek avrebbe vomitato tutto quanto.  
«Lo perdoni, a volte è un po' esagerato... sa com'è, viaggiare ad una certa età è molto stancante e mette appetito... mezzo chilo andrà più che bene» intervenne in tono conciliante la Ysgr, cingendo senza alcuna fatica l'intera ampiezza di spalle del più anziano con un braccio, tirandolo indietro. Il diretto interessato per tutta risposta emise un basso grugnito.  
L'Eirasel guardò prima Vornek con cipiglio confuso e poi la sua accompagnatrice, quindi si chinò a cercare tra i vari pezzi di formaggio esposti in teca quello che desideravano, aiutandosi con una bilancia posizionata su un tavolo accanto a lui.  
Vornek si impose di rimanere calmo benché percepisse le sue guance andare a fuoco per l'imbarazzo della scena che si era appena consumata attorno a lui. Fece alcuni respiri, lenti e profondi, prima di parlare di nuovo.  
«Se può incartarlo per bene, per cortesia. Presto riprenderemo a viaggiare e non vorrei che si rovinasse lungo la via...» esclamò.  
Il negoziante annuì senza dire niente. Dopo aver selezionato il pezzo del peso adeguato, lo avvolse in uno strato di spessa carta ruvida e disse: «Sono novanta pezzi d'argento».  
Cyran emise una sorta di gridolino strozzato, sgranando gli occhi incredulo. Non aveva pensato che un prodotto tipico potesse costare così tanti soldi e arrivati a quel punto non potevano sicuramente tirarsi indietro.  
_«Avremmo dovuto chiedere prima il costo!»_ si rimproverò tra sé e sé.  
«Sta' zitto, lo pago io» brontolò Vornek prima che il Phydre'ori potesse dire o fare alcunché. Mise mano alla borsa che portava legata in vita e ne estrasse una scarsella panciuta. Slegò il nastrino e ne tirò fuori un pezzo d'oro, che porse al venditore.  
Questo rimase per un attimo a fissare la moneta come se fosse la prima volta che ne vedeva una in vita sua - fatto di cui Vornek dubitava fortemente vista l'attività commerciale che gestiva. La prese cedendo in cambio il formaggio, quindi si allontanò per andare a frugare in un cassetto di metallo sul fondo della stanza e tornò dopo alcuni istanti porgendo a Vornek dieci pezzi d'argento.  
«Grazie mille, buona giornata!» salutò con il tono cordiale impiegato inizialmente.  
«Altrettanto» si limitò a replicare il Bryntal, facendosi strada verso l'uscita.  
Quando furono di nuovo all'aperto, Vornek si girò verso Brytha e ringhiò: «Dovevi proprio farlo?!».  
«E tu dovevi proprio portarci a comprare del formaggio nel posto più caro della città?!» intervenne Cyran infuriato, appuntandosi le mani sui fianchi snelli. I suoi occhi argentati sembravano sul punto di emanare lampi di rabbia allo stato puro.  
«È la pizzicheria in cui sono andato decenni fa quando sono passato di qui per lavoro! Mi hai chiesto tu di portarti qua! E la specialità locale costa ovunque tu vada a comperarla!» si difese il Bryntal, iniziando ad alzare la voce. Molte madri Eirasel si girarono a scoccargli occhiate torve mentre i figli lo guardavano con espressioni spaventate.  
«Però non serviva che tu ne chiedessi così tanto...» si aggiunse Brytha in tono molto più pacato «Ne abbiamo già parlato, Vornek... non ti fa bene mangiare così tanto».  
Il Bryntal intrecciò le braccia nerborute sul petto, mettendo su un broncio da ragazzino capriccioso che per i suoi standard era quasi adorabile. In quel momento gli sarebbe piaciuto moltissimo che Sriass non se ne fosse andata per conto suo a gironzolare per la città, almeno avrebbe avuto qualcuno che stesse dalla sua parte.  
«Ho lavorato sodo tutta la vita, almeno ora che sono vecchio qualche vizio potete anche concedermelo!» brontolò irritato, quasi gridando. Ciò detto, rimase immobile dove si trovava, con le braccia conserte e lo sguardo puntato lontano dai suoi interlocutori.  
Brytha ormai lo conosceva da tempo sufficiente per sapere che quando si comportava così non si sarebbe mosso finché non avesse ottenuto ciò che voleva - o quantomeno ricevuto delle scuse. Sapeva essere testardo e capriccioso come un bambino piccolo quando veniva messo di fronte alle sue debolezze in maniera esplicita e talvolta anche imbarazzante.  
La Ysgr sollevò gli occhi al cielo con espressione esasperata a dir poco, ben consapevole di cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per rabbonire il suo vecchio maestro.  
«Immagino che qui come in ogni altro posto che hai visitato in passato ci sia… una pasticceria» esclamò in tono quasi casuale, osservando con attenzione il suo interlocutore in cerca di specifici segnali, alcuni dei quali trovò a primo sguardo: espressione improvvisamente attenta, postura meno rigida e la lingua che timida faceva capolino tra le sue spesse labbra per andare ad accarezzare la superficie intagliata di una delle sue zanne più grosse e sporgenti.  
La risposta alla sua domanda inespressa era affermativa.  
«Quindi… che ne dici di andare a vedere che c’è di buono là?» propose Brytha.  
Cyran aveva silenziosamente seguito il loro scambio di occhiate e di battute. Non riusciva a capire come tra due persone così differenti potesse essere nata un’intesa tanto profonda.  
Vornek rimase in silenzio e con gli occhi puntati in lontananza ancora per qualche secondo prima di spostarli lentamente verso la Ysgr. Il resto del suo corpo rimase immobile come una statua.  
Il Phydre’ori riusciva a percepire la tensione tra di loro, così intensa che avrebbe potuto affettarla con il suo stocco. La situazione iniziava ad innervosire persino lui.  
«Mi accompagnereste davvero…?» chiese il vecchio.  
«Certamente» asserì convinta Brytha.  
«E potrei comprare quello che voglio?» insistette lui.  
«Tutto quel che ti pare» puntualizzò l’altra.  
«… e voi non vi lamentereste?»  
«Nemmeno un fiato. Vero Cyran?» Brytha chiamò in causa il loro compagno, rimasto ad ascoltare fino ad allora.  
«Nessuna obiezione, almeno finché sei tu a pagare per i tuoi vizi...» disse il Phydre’ori, annuendo solennemente col capo. Già gravavano sulle sue spalle le spese per riempire la cambusa e tenere tutti quanti a bordo della nave - Vornek incluso - con la pancia piena. Gli extra non erano contemplati, a meno che non fosse Cyran stesso a desiderarli.  
L’atteggiamento del Bryntal mutò radicalmente nello spazio di pochi secondi. Il suo cipiglio cupo e il broncio svanirono, rimpiazzati dall’espressione trepidante di un bambino che si accinge a comprare un giocattolo nuovo.  
«La pasticceria è in questa direzione… poco fuori dalla piazza».  
Così dicendo si incamminò attraverso la folla, diretto verso la zona orientale della piazza. Brytha e Cyran si affrettarono a seguirlo, facendo più fatica rispetto a poco prima per tenere il suo passo. Aveva evidentemente fretta di giungere a destinazione.  
La sua meta si palesò non appena ebbero imboccato una delle strette strade che collegavano il centro di Vuccas con la periferia: un negozietto dotato di una grande vetrina in cui erano esposti dolci dai colori vivaci e accattivanti e che spaziavano per tipologia dai più semplici bignè fino a torte più complesse e addirittura su più piani.  
Un baldacchino a righe nere e rosa sovrastava la vetrina e la porta d'ingresso, e al di sopra di esso, sul muro, era appesa una insegna in legno dall'aspetto solido su cui era scritto con caratteri molto raffinati il nome della bottega, "Zuccherini Rosa".  
A differenza dei negozi che si trovavano al margine della piazza, qui non c'era alcuna fila e tutto pareva piuttosto tranquillo e quasi surreale se paragonato al caos che c'era poche decine di metri più a ovest. Probabilmente l'acquisto di dolci era riservato a giorni o periodi particolari.  
Vornek andò dritto verso la porta e l'aprì, facendo tintinnare un campanellino.  
«Rimarremo chiusi lì dentro per bel po', lo sai?» bisbigliò Cyran alla Ysgr.  
«Certo che lo so, ma l'hai visto come era eccitato quando gli abbiamo detto che l'avremmo accompagnato? Dovremmo immolarci per tenerlo tranquillo...» replicò a bassa voce Brytha.  
Il Phydre'ori sospirò e annuì.  
_«Per fortuna Sriass non è qui con noi...»_ commentò tra sé e sé quest'ultimo mentre varcavano a loro volta la soglia, facendo tintinnare ancora il campanellino.  
Anche alla loro compagna Graigahi piaceva indulgere nel cibo, e pur non avendo la malsana predilezione di Vornek per tutto ciò che era dolce, sicuramente avrebbe voluto qualcosa da un posto del genere. Peccato che a differenza del Bryntal, che spendeva essenzialmente i suoi soldi, Sriass avrebbe chiesto a lui di pagare per lei e Cyran era ben lungi dal volerlo fare, qualsiasi cifra avesse dovuto scucire.  
Avevano un cuoco a bordo della nave che era bravissimo nel suo lavoro e al quale procurava ben volentieri gli ingredienti che gli necessitavano. Non serviva spendere denaro in cibi già preparati altrove - soprattutto se era _il suo_.  
Brytha dovette chinarsi per non sbattere la testa sullo stipite e poi contro il soffitto, chiaramente pensato per persone più basse di lei.  
L'interno del negozio era tutto dipinto di rosa: le pareti, il pavimento, il mobilio. Persino le alzatine in vetro - o forse era cristallo? - erano rosa. L'unica cosa ad esulare da tanta frivola monocromaticità erano i dolci, esposti in ogni angolo del negozio.  
Vornek era già al bancone a farsi servire. Ad ascoltarlo dal lato opposto si trovava una Arferol che per gli standard della sua razza era forse un po' troppo magra. La sua era una semplice corporatura robusta e Cyran, che era avvezzo a bazzicare l'ambiente portuale e marittimo molto più degli altri due, notò una certa affinità tra le sue braccia e quelle dei marinai che aveva arruolato sulla sua nave. La pasticcera aveva i capelli di una calda tonalità di castano e li portava raccolti in due trecce avvolte ai lati della testa a mo' di chignon.  
Teneva con una mano una grossa scatola di cartone bianca e con l'altra pescava dai vari banchi di esposizione svariate tipologie differenti di pasticcini, a seconda di ciò che le indicava il Bryntal.  
Brytha e Cyran si avvicinarono al loro compagno più anziano, ma rimasero alle sue spalle in silenzio ad attendere che terminasse. Fu un'attesa piuttosto lunga, come preventivato dal Phydre'ori: Vornek si fece servire con calma e - com'era logico aspettarsi da lui - in quantità spropositate. La Arferol fece fatica a chiudere la confezione per quanto era stata riempita, e ci mise un po' a fare il conto del prezzo finale.  
Brytha, che dalla sua altezza non indifferente riusciva a vedere alla perfezione il contenuto, si augurò che il suo anziano maestro non intendesse mangiarsi tutta quella roba in una volta sola, perché era certa che nel caso si sarebbe sentito male. Non sarebbe stata nemmeno la prima volta che accadeva, e lei aveva tutta l'intenzione di impedirgli di lasciarsi sopraffare in maniera tanto stupida dalla tentazione.  
Il Bryntal attese con pazienza il resoconto finale del suo acquisto e pagò senza fare una piega nonostante il prezzo superasse il pezzo d'oro - notizia che fece per un momento perdere il controllo a Cyran e che costrinse Brytha ad intervenire per trattenerlo prima che potesse protestare con Vornek.  
Quando uscirono con la scatola carica di pasticcini saldamente stretta tra le grosse braccia di quest'ultimo, il suo stomaco brontolò a volume ben udibile da tutti.  
Fece per aprire il suo ultimo acquisto, ma Brytha intervenne, bloccandolo con una mano.  
«Non puoi pranzare solo con quelli. Dobbiamo andare a cercare una taverna... anche noi vorremmo mangiare».  
«Immagino che sia meglio così... questi li conserverò per il viaggio...» convenne il suo interlocutore «Mi ricordo di una locanda carina da queste parti... vediamo se è ancora aperta...».  
Iniziarono a passeggiare per le vie attorno alla piazza, evitando accuratamente di tornare in quella bolgia. Fecero il giro da nord, incappando nel giro di una mezz'ora in quella che pareva una piccola locanda dall'aspetto rustico ma confortevole.  
L'interno non era molto grande ma pareva un ottimo rifugio durante le serate dei mesi freddi dell'anno, che in quella parte di Maestwyll dovevano essere davvero gelide. C'erano pochi avventori, tutti intenti a consumare il loro pasto senza preoccuparsi di ficcanasare negli affari degli altri. Era il posto perfetto per dei forestieri come loro: avrebbero potuto rifocillarsi senza essere al centro delle attenzioni di nessuno.  
Scelsero un tavolo piuttosto in disparte e dotato di una quarta sedia per poter appoggiare gli acquisti. Il menù era consultabile presso una lavagnetta appesa alle spalle del bancone - adesso vuoto ma che probabilmente durante le serate si riempiva di persone ansiose di bere alcolici. Era abbastanza lontano da dove si trovavano loro, però avevano tutti un'ottima vista e riuscirono a consultarlo senza problemi.  
Dopo pochi minuti una cameriera Eirasel arrivò a prendere le loro ordinazioni, che furono tutte differenti: Cyran chiese solo il primo, Brytha soltanto il secondo e ovviamente Vornek prese entrambi.  
«Mi chiedo Sriass dove sia andata a cacciarsi… la città non è poi così grande…» ponderò Cyran a voce alta, guardandosi distrattamente attorno.  
«Forse sta facendo un giro per le stradine periferiche… visto che sono strette, dovrebbe riuscirle semplice rimanere nell’ombra degli edifici» rispose Brytha, spostando leggermente verso di sé la sedia con gli acquisti, scoccando uno sguardo di blando rimprovero in direzione di Vornek, il quale appoggiò le braccia sul tavolo con un debole grugnito scontento. Non si era aspettato di essere colto in flagrante pure mentre stavano parlando.  
«L’importante è che ritorni a bordo della nave prima che salpiamo di nuovo» intervenne il Bryntal, distraendosi - almeno per il momento - dai suoi dolcetti.  
«Da qualche parte si fermerà di certo per mangiare… a quest’ora sicuramente comincerà a sentire i morsi della fame» ponderò Cyran a voce alta.  
«Poco ma sicuro, quando si tratta di mangiare è quasi più impaziente di te» ridacchiò la Ysgr rivolgendosi a Vornek.  
«Nutrirsi è importante, altrimenti come facciamo a lavorare?» brontolò quest’ultimo, assumendo un contegno indignato e sussiegoso.  
«A tal proposito, sai per caso se c’è un ufficio o qualcosa di simile dove i cittadini lasciano eventuali richieste di aiuto?» indagò Cyran, rivolgendosi al più vecchio tra loro «Magari ci sei già passato durante i tuoi viaggi...».  
«Dovrebbe esserci un ufficio apposito» annuì Vornek, sollevando lo sguardo verso il soffitto con aria pensierosa, addossandosi al tempo stesso contro lo schienale della sedia.  
La cameriera tornò a portar loro un paio di bottiglie d’acqua ed un cestino traboccante di piccole strisce di una sorta di schiacciata lucida con grani scuri piuttosto grossi disseminati su tutta la superficie e intervallati da una polverina rosso scuro. A giudicare dalla quantità di fumo che esalava, era stata appena sfornata.  
«Se non mi ricordo male, si trova al porto… insieme agli uffici che si occupano del commercio» soggiunse il Bryntal, allungandosi di scatto a prendere dal cestino un pezzo di schiacciata.  
Lo lasciò andare subito dopo, sibilando e portandosi la mano alle labbra, leccandosi i polpastrelli.  
Cyran si trattenne dal ridergli in faccia, anche se gli occorse moltissimo autocontrollo.  
«Potevi dirlo subito… ci saremmo fermati strada facendo» disse piuttosto, infilzando un pezzo di schiacciata con la forchetta e depositandolo sul tovagliolo.  
«Non pensavo fosse così urgente» replicò Vornek, imitando il Phydre’ori nel recupero del cibo «Anche perché avevo capito che saremmo rimasti in città almeno fino a stasera...».  
«Be’, se c’è la possibilità di trovare un contratto a terra, immagino che potremmo anche rimanere più a lungo...» intervenne Brytha, prendendo a sua volta un pezzo di schiacciata con le mani. A differenza del suo anziano maestro, la ragazza non parve percepire il minimo calore: come se niente fosse, si portò il pezzo alla bocca, soffiandoci brevemente e poi addentandola.  
«Buona… è molto piccante» commentò con la bocca piena.  
I suoi compagni di viaggio erano abituati a vederla mangiare cibi bollenti senza fare una piega, fatto che imputavano alla sua infanzia trascorsa sull’altopiano perennemente innevato di Maestwyll. Questa sua peculiarità suscitava tuttavia invidia in Vornek, che a dispetto della stazza massiccia non tollerava molto bene i cibi piccanti.  
«Vedremo cosa c’è al momento di disponibile. L’ultima volta che sono passato per quell’ufficio è stato per cercare informazioni su eventuali mostri da cacciare nei paraggi e non c’era niente di che...» continuò a ricordare Vornek, utilizzando la forchetta per sollevare la schiacciata e strapparne un piccolo boccone.  
La sua faccia divenne paonazza prima ancora che finisse di masticare per poi inghiottire, anche se lui fece finta di niente.  
«È il Pane Oleo-pepato più saporito che abbia mai assaggiato. Il pepe è quasi… troppo» commentò, con gli occhi che iniziavano a lucidarsi mentre con cautela ne strappava un altro morso.  
«È sicuramente il pepe ad essere troppo, senza dubbio...» rimarcò in tono sarcastico Cyran, anche se il diretto interessato non diede cenno di averlo sentito.  
Brytha non disse niente. Stuzzicare troppo Vornek l’avrebbe fatto arrabbiare di nuovo e per oggi aveva già subito abbastanza; inoltre, non voleva che si sentisse a disagio né tantomeno al centro di attenzioni eccessive. Con lei era sempre stato buono e attento a non infierire troppo sui suoi difetti o le sue lacune, dunque non vedeva alcuna ragione per cui dovesse comportarsi diversamente con lui.  
Il cestino si svuotò abbastanza rapidamente e Vornek dovette ricorrere a due bicchieri pieni d’acqua fino all’orlo per riuscire a placare il pizzicore lungo la gola. Mai come in quei momenti era grato per la sua decisione di non mettere un’armatura più coprente.  
Era ormai trascorsa una mezz’ora quando la cameriera Eirasel ritornò con le braccia cariche di piatti, che depositò a rotazione dinanzi ai tre clienti per poi andarsene di nuovo.  
L’unica cosa che accomunava le pietanze era la presenza di formaggio: Vornek aveva preso un piatto di pasta ripiena condito con una densa salsa di formaggio; Cyran invece aveva ordinato dei canederli con funghi e formaggio; Brytha aveva chiesto una porzione di arrosto al latte, che si presentava accompagnato da un denso sugo che aveva lo stesso odore del formaggio che avevano acquistato.  
I piatti erano inoltre caratterizzati dal fatto di essere particolarmente ricchi per quantità, peculiarità sicuramente imputabile allo stampo molto “casereccio” della società Eirasel.  
Iniziarono a mangiare subito e di buona lena: con lo stomaco vuoto era difficile mantenere un’apparenza di autocontrollo. Brytha, che aveva tenuto da parte un pezzo di Pane Oleo-pepato, lo utilizzò per raccogliere la salsa ed evitare inutili sprechi della deliziosa salsa che accompagnava il suo morbidissimo taglio di carne. Vornek non ebbe bisogno di simili mezzi, poiché utilizzò gli stessi tortelli come “vanga” per ripulire il fondo della scodella.  
Nel mentre che il terzetto si godeva il suo pranzo, la porta si aprì e nello stipite si materializzò un'ombra scura. Cyran, che era l'unico posizionato in maniera tale da poter vedere direttamente la porta, si accorse della cosa e rimase in attesa di vedere chi ci fosse al di là, anche se si era già fatto una vaga idea.  
La zona d'ombra circoscritta e ovale proiettata sul pavimento si mosse verso l'interno e comparve Sriass. Aveva un'espressione strana in viso, come se fosse tormentata da qualcosa.  
Si guardò attorno per qualche momento, massaggiandosi l'addome, poi il suo sguardo cadde sul tavolo cui gli altri erano seduti.  
Il suo cipiglio si fece di colpo molto più sereno e quasi vivace mentre si dirigeva verso di loro con passo deciso, facendo oscillare i fianchi abbondanti.  
«Incredibilmente... è riuscita a trovarci da sola...» commentò Cyran a bassa voce, facendo un cenno del capo in direzione della nuova arrivata.  
Vornek e Brytha lo guardarono entrambi con fare confuso prima di girarsi a guardare chi stava indicando.  
Sriass scivolò alle spalle della sedia vuota e la scostò facendo grattare le zampe sul pavimento.  
«Sssiete riusciti a scendere dalla nave allora...» esclamò, passandoli in rassegna con gli occhi magenta prima di abbassarli sulla scatola e la busta appoggiate al suo posto «Ooooh... cosssa abbiamo qui...? Sssento odore di cibo...» proseguì, protendendosi da sopra lo schienale della sedia per curiosare.  
Vornek lasciò cadere di colpo la forchetta per toglierle prontamente gli acquisti da sotto le mani. Soprattutto la sua confezione di pasticcini.  
«Questi sono miei» mise subito in chiaro, lanciandole un'occhiata torva mentre si appoggiava la scatola sulle gambe.  
«Che antipatico...» commentò in tono sarcastico la Graigahi, spostando da parte anche il formaggio per potersi accomodare. La coda dovette infilarla con un po' di fatica nell'apertura dello schienale, che non era esattamente della misura corretta.  
«Ma sssono sssicura che Cyran mi farà assssaggiare volentieri un po' del sssuo pranzo... vero?».  
Così dicendo, Sriass si puntellò sui gomiti e si girò in direzione opposta a quella del Bryntal, sporgendosi verso il Phydre'ori, le cui guance scure si tinsero di una sfumatura violacea.  
Gli altri due lo stavano fissando per vedere come avrebbe reagito alla richiesta. In realtà lui aveva fame e avrebbe voluto che la nuova arrivata ordinasse del cibo come avevano fatto loro anziché togliergli il suo; tuttavia, una parte di lui era compiaciuta della sua scelta e voleva farla felice.  
Sriass iniziò a sbattere le ciglia velocemente, con aria supplichevole, e Cyran non riuscì a resistere ulteriormente: infilzò uno dei suoi canederli e glielo porse.  
La Graigahi sbatté la coda sul pavimento velocemente, come a voler sottolineare ulteriormente la sua soddisfazione. Aprì le fauci e si lasciò imboccare, prendendo il canederlo tutto intero senza fatica e iniziando a masticarlo pian piano.  
«Ci sssono... i funghi dentro...» esclamò con la bocca ancora piena. Emise un gemito che stava chiaramente ad indicare che la cosa era di suo gradimento.  
«Potresti ordinarli anche tu, invece di togliergli il cibo dal piatto» le fece presente Vornek, non molto contento della debolezza dimostrata da Cyran nei suoi confronti.  
«Ma Cyran l'ha fatto volentieri, non è cosssì?» Sriass si avvicinò ancora un po' a lui, accarezzandogli il braccio con la punta delle dita.  
Le guance di quest'ultimo si fecero ancor più viola di prima: la Graigahi non gli dava spesso così tante attenzioni, nemmeno quando era lui a cercarla. Era una piacevole novità alla quale non intendeva rinunciare.  
Cyran si raddrizzò sulla sedia, cercando di gonfiare il petto per apparire più distinto benché la sua fisionomia lasciasse alquanto a desiderare in merito alla stazza.  
«Certamente» confermò in tono di sussiego «Dovresti imparare ad essere più galante con le signorine...».  
Vornek roteò gli occhi al cielo e si infilò un'altra porzione di tortelli in bocca.  
«Magari non con quelle che ti sfruttano solo per avere quello che vogliono...» commentò dopo aver deglutito.  
Il discorso si interruppe all'improvviso quando le finestre della locanda esplosero, riversando una pioggia di vetri all'interno mentre qualcosa sfrecciava a gran velocità lungo la strada. Gli avventori iniziarono a gridare e gettarsi a terra in preda al panico, cercando un riparo.  
Vornek, che dava le spalle alla parete, non ebbe modo di accorgersi per tempo dell’accaduto, per cui si ritirò sotto il tavolo solo a danno compiuto, spinto più dal terrore altrui che da paura sua effettiva: delle semplici schegge di vetro sulla schiena non erano niente per lui, che nel corso della sua vita aveva dato la caccia ad ogni tipo di creatura feroce e ostile alla civiltà che vivesse nel continente. Ciò che gli premeva di più in quel momento era portare in salvo i suoi dolcetti. Cyran invece trascinò prontamente Brytha e Sriass sul pavimento, nascondendosi sotto il tavolo in cerca di protezione. Nella fretta del movimento, la coda grassoccia della Graigahi rimase incastrata nello schienale della sedia, che si ribaltò, schiacciandole la punta e strappandole un gridolino di dolore.  
Dall'esterno cominciarono ad arrivare urla incoerenti di terrore dalla direzione della piazza, accompagnate da un pesante scalpiccio di zoccoli e un fastidioso rumore di qualcosa di grosso e appuntito che grattava contro una parete.  
«Cos'è successo?! Possibile che non si possa nemmeno mangiare in santa pace?» esplose il Bryntal indignato, stringendo con fare possessivo la confezione di pasticcini contro il petto.  
«Non credo che fosse preventivato, a giudicare dal caos che si sta scatenando in piazza» obiettò la Ysgr in tono controllato e logico «Dovremmo andare a controllare».  
«Forse il lavoro che cercavamo è appena arrivato da noi...» ponderò a voce alta Cyran, facendo capolino da oltre il bordo del tavolo per assicurarsi che non ci fossero altri pericoli in arrivo. Dal suo tono sembrava sperare che le sue parole trovassero un fondo di verità nei fatti.  
Sriass intanto era alle prese con la sedia, che pareva rifiutarsi con ostinazione di lasciare libera la sua coda. Dopo vari tentativi piuttosto pacifici, si distese su un fianco poggiando i piedi sui paletti dello schienale e scalciò con forza. La coda si liberò e la sedia volò contro un tavolo vicino, evitando per fortuna colpire qualcuno.  
«Sriass! Sta' attenta, non vogliamo far del male a nessuno!» la rimproverò Brytha mentre si rialzava «State tutti calmi! Ci pensiamo noi a sistemare la situazione!» annunciò con tono sicuro e convinto alla clientela, ancora impaurita e raggomitolata a terra.  
Ciò detto, si avviò a passo svelto verso l’uscita dalla locanda, quasi correndo. Gli altri tre rimasero indietro a guardarsi a vicenda con espressioni piuttosto confuse, le stesse che si leggevano sui volti della maggior parte delle altre persone, che solo adesso stavano iniziando a far timidamente capolino dai loro nascondigli improvvisati.  
In lontananza si udì un gran frastuono come di una parete abbattuta. Il rumore parve riscuotere il gruppetto: i tre sgusciarono fuori da sotto il tavolo e due di loro si mossero subito verso la porta, per seguire la loro compagna. Solo Vornek si attardò, scoccando un'occhiata dubbiosa alla scatola ancora saldamente stretta nella sua presa, alla porta e poi agli altri avventori.  
«Lascio il mio cibo qui. Sarà bene che quando avrò sistemato la questione sia ancora al suo posto...» esclamò con aria alquanto minacciosa, prima di affrettarsi ad uscire a sua volta.  
Come giunse all'esterno, gli fu sin da subito evidente che qualcosa di troppo grande per le dimensioni del passaggio avesse cercato di farsi strada in direzione della piazza: lungo le mura si trovavano due incisioni che oscillavano periodicamente tra una posizione lineare bassa e un piccolo arco ricurvo in alto. Sul terreno si vedevano senza alcuna fatica delle pesanti tracce di zoccoli.  
Vornek si accostò ad un lato ed esaminò il segno: non era troppo profondo ed era stato lasciato da qualcosa di abbastanza smussato. Le dimensioni delle tracce a terra erano talmente grosse da raggiungere quasi quelle dei suoi piedi, lunghi e dalla pianta larga.  
C'era solamente una creatura che poteva aver lasciato tracce del genere in un luogo come quello, e non era niente di buono. Il Bryntal prese la direzione della piazza, cercando di correre più velocemente che poteva dato che non c'era tempo da perdere se voleva evitare che accadesse qualcosa di grave. Pur essendo ancora atleticamente prestante, purtroppo gli acciacchi dell'età avanzata erano presenti e sempre in agguato, pronti a intralciarlo. In fin dei conti non poteva lamentarsi: era riuscito a raggiungere la soglia dei duecento anni quasi in perfetta forma. Eppure adesso i muscoli delle sue gambe in apparenza ancora possenti e forti erano deboli e non gli consentivano di muoversi rapidamente e agilmente come un tempo. Sforzarsi per riuscire a correre prosciugava ogni volta la sua resistenza in pochissimo, tanto che non poteva appellarsi a quella sua capacità per un periodo troppo lungo. Per sua fortuna la piazza non era troppo distante dalla locanda.  
Quando arrivò all'imboccatura della strada, vide che i suoi tre compagni erano ancora tutti lì e sbirciavano oltre l'angolo da varie altezze: Sriass era quasi a quattro zampe, Cyran era in piedi al suo fianco e si sporgeva da sopra di lei e Brytha riusciva tranquillamente a sbirciare senza dover neppure stare troppo vicina al Phydre'ori.  
Vornek si fermò a poco meno di un metro da loro, ansimando pesantemente e appoggiandosi al muro più vicino.  
«Ah, Vornek! Ce l'hai fatta ad unirti a noi» lo canzonò a bassa voce Sriass, ruotando appena la testa per controllare che fosse davvero lui a rantolare in modo così rumoroso.  
«Quello che è passato... è... è un... Bliwog» riuscì a dire il Bryntal nonostante gli mancasse palesemente l'aria.  
«Non è uno solo...!» lo corresse con un certo allarmismo Cyran, accennandogli con una mano a ciò che c'era dietro l'angolo da cui tutti loro stavano guardando con tanto interesse.  
Incuriosito, Vornek si trascinò fino al suo fianco per guardare a sua volta: nella piazza non c'era più anima viva. Al posto della folla che avevano guadato all'andata si trovavano due grosse bestie simili a caproni. Una aveva il pelo lungo e folto ed un bel paio di corna ad ariete che protrudevano dalla fronte; l’altra aveva il manto tosato da poco e delle corna un poco più grandi, ad indicare un’età più avanzata rispetto a quella del suo simile. Le corna avevano una particolarità che le accomunava a prescindere dalle dimensioni: nella prima porzione - quella più larga e vicina alle radici - erano ricoperte di una spessa patina di una sostanza scura, quasi nera.  
Le due creature stavano prendendo a cornate alcuni ingressi alle strade più strette con rabbia, emettendo versi cupi ma forti e sbuffando dalle froge larghe e pelose. Già diversi angoli di edifici avevano ceduto sotto i colpi della loro ira.  
«Vogliono scappare ma non hanno spazio a sufficienza per farlo» esclamò Vornek con aria dispiaciuta. Sapeva che i Bliwog erano una razza selvatica che era stata addomesticata moltissimi anni addietro con la forza per poter ottenere latte e pellicce. Gli allevamenti di Bliwog non erano rari da trovare, soprattutto nelle zone fredde come la penisola meridionale in cui si trovavano attualmente. Eppure, nonostante le generazioni nate, cresciute e morte in cattività, la natura selvaggia dei Bliwog continuava a vivere dentro ogni esemplare, rendendoli animali imprevedibili e difficili da gestire.  
«Dobbiamo fare qualcosa prima che distruggano tutto quanto pur di scappare» esclamò Cyran «Probabilmente saremo anche ricompensati per l'impegno profuso...» soggiunse con un sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
«Oh, sssì... dobbiamo sssalvarli» convenne Sriass con un sogghigno, agitando la coda con entusiasmo «Cosssa sssuggerisci di fare, Vornek?».  
I tre si volsero tutti in direzione del Bryntal, che come al solito era l'unico in grado di fornire informazioni utili a risolvere i problemi pericolosi.  
«L’unico modo per portarli via di qui senza doverli affrontare a viso aperto e rischiare di ferirli gravemente è farli calmare» fece presente Vornek con tono pensoso.  
«Come pensi di far calmare delle bestie di quelle dimensioni senza far loro del male?!» protestò Cyran. In effetti, i Bliwog erano proporzionati a Brytha per dimensioni e sarebbero potuti essere delle ottime cavalcature per una della sua stazza.  
«Siamo talmente piccoli per loro che ci schiaccerebbero con una carica» proseguì il Phydre’ori, preoccupato per la propria incolumità.  
Vornek scosse le spalle e sbuffò dalle narici, cercando di raddrizzare la schiena ingobbita dalla vecchiaia per apparire più imponente e minaccioso.  
«Non serve la forza bruta contro i Bliwog… solo strategia» disse il Bryntal, mettendo mano alla fibbia che sosteneva lo scudo sulla sua schiena. Lo tolse dalla sua posizione e lo porse alla Ysgr.  
«Cosa devo farci?» chiese quest’ultima, perplessa e preoccupata. Temeva che il suo maestro avesse in mente qualcosa di pazzo, stupido e pericoloso insieme.  
«Non avrai intenzione di entrare in quella piazza senza questo?!» aggiunse, iniziando ad innervosirsi.  
«So quel che faccio, altrimenti non sarei qui adesso, con due secoli e mezzo sulle spalle» esordì Vornek, impugnando il suo tridente «I Bliwog hanno un punto sensibile dietro l’attaccatura delle corna. Se sfregato diventano incredibilmente docili» spiegò subito dopo.  
«Come dovremmo fare per arrivarci ssse sssono cosssì infuriati?» chiese Sriass.  
«Per questo ho dato a Brytha lo scudo» Vornek sollevò gli occhi al cielo con espressione esasperata «I Bliwog utilizzano le corna rinforzate per attaccare, ma ciò che li rende davvero pericolosi è la carica. Un Bliwog che carica è inarrestabile, a meno che non sia lui stesso a fermarsi. Tuttavia, le loro zampe non sono poderose abbastanza perché possano caricare in un istante. Hanno bisogno di un lungo percorso per prendere sufficiente slancio… e qui in piazza lo spazio non consente loro di farlo» continuò ad illustrare.  
«Io posso occuparmi di quello tosato da solo. Il punto sensibile è molto più semplice da individuare» continuò dopo un momento di pausa «Voi pensate all’altro».  
Così dicendo, superò i suoi compagni e corse in piazza. I Bliwog non si resero conto della sua presenza, troppo impegnati a cercare di abbattere il muro frontale di una bottega dall’altro lato della piazza. Ciò consentì al Bryntal di posizionarsi in maniera tale da avere più vicina a sé la bestia privata della pelliccia. Si mise dinanzi all’ingresso di una delle stradine, dando le spalle ad esso, quindi emise un fischio lungo e penetrante che attirò l’attenzione di entrambi gli animali.  
Questi ultimi si voltarono verso di lui e cominciarono a correre nella sua direzione. La loro testa oscillava verticalmente durante il movimento, rendendo difficile riuscire a prevedere il punto in cui si sarebbero trovate le corna al momento dell’impatto.  
Vornek iniziò ad arretrare lentamente, mettendo il tridente in orizzontale dinanzi a sé, come a volerlo utilizzare a mo’ di protezione.  
Il Bliwog tosato era avvantaggiato nel raggiungerlo, proprio come il Bryntal aveva programmato.  
Ciò che non aveva invece previsto era che un gatto incosciente si lanciasse da un tetto vicino per atterrare di fronte a lui. La bestiola era lunga e avvolta in uno spesso strato di vaporoso pelo bianco e sembrava non essersi minimamente accorta del caos che stava accadendo in piazza.  
Il Bliwog ormai incombeva su di lui, consumando rapidamente gli ultimi metri che lo separavano dal suo bersaglio. Il gatto era esattamente nella sua traiettoria e sarebbe stato investito dagli enormi zoccoli del caprone inferocito prima che potesse fuggire. Colto da un terrore primitivo per ciò che poteva accadere al micio, Vornek scartò di lato per raccoglierlo e se lo strinse al petto per proteggerlo dall’impatto mentre atterrava alcuni metri più in là, supino. Il gatto iniziò a soffiare e graffiare il torace nudo del suo salvatore dell’ultimo secondo, il quale si ostinò a trattenerlo.  
Nello stesso istante il caprone si schiantò contro l’imboccatura della strada, sollevando un gran polverone per le mura in parte abbattute.  
«Non ci posso credere! Chi ha lasciato andare in giro il suo gatto in questo momento?!» sbraitò Cyran furioso, passandosi entrambe le mani tra i capelli con espressione sconvolta.  
Sriass rise e Brytha sospirò. Tutti loro erano a conoscenza dell’inclinazione del vecchio Bryntal nel salvare gatti randagi e nutrirli, per cui nessuno si sorprese di come avesse appena stupidamente rischiato la vita per proteggere un gatto incosciente.  
Nel mentre che ridacchiava, la Graigahi notò con la coda dell’occhio che il secondo Bliwog si era accorto dello spostamento brusco del suo bersaglio ed aveva di conseguenza cambiato traiettoria.  
«Ti sei fatto male, micio? No… vero? Ti sarai solo spavent...»  
«Vornek! L’altro Bliwog sssta arrivando!» il grido di allarme di Sriass interruppe le frivole chiacchiere del Bryntal, facendolo tornare coi piedi per terra.  
Quest’ultimo si rialzò di scatto e si spostò giusto in tempo prima che l’altro caprone lo raggiungesse. Schivò la punta di uno dei suoi corni per un soffio.  
Si allontanò correndo per depositare al sicuro il micio, che si affrettò nel dileguarsi lungo un’altra strada con un miagolio stridulo.  
Quando si volse per tornare a fronteggiare i suoi nemici, Vornek stava già ansimando. Aveva pensato di riuscire a mettere fuori gioco il Bliwog tosato in fretta e senza spendere troppe energie, semplificando così il resto del lavoro ai suoi compagni. E ora era da solo, fiaccato e con due caproni posizionati a tenaglia e pronti ad infilzarlo.  
Non esattamente il suo piano per la sua giornata a terra.  
Brytha a quel punto afferrò saldamente lo scudo per le maniglie interne e superò i suoi due compagni.  
«Andiamo! Ha bisogno di aiuto!» li esortò.  
Sriass la seguì con passo svelto, agitando con entusiasmo la punta della grossa coda.  
«Finalmente un po’ di azione» commentò compiaciuta.  
«Oh, ehi! Non mi lasciate indietro da solo!» protestò il Phydre’ori, inseguendo le due donne in tutta fretta con un andamento curiosamente oscillante, come se gli mancasse l’equilibrio.  
La Ysgr corse in mezzo alla piazza con incredibile velocità, quindi sollevò lo scudo e cominciò a picchiare sulla superficie con il pugno libero.  
«Ehi, caprone peloso! Ci sono anche io qui!» sbraitò con quanto fiato aveva in gola, sperando di riuscire ad attirare l’attenzione di uno solo di loro, invano: le due bestie ormai avevano Vornek nel mirino e non si sarebbero lasciate distrarre da nient’altro.  
Entrambe cominciarono a correre verso di lui. Brytha imprecò e cercò di raggiungerlo.  
«Ferma! Lanciami lo scudo e tieniti pronta!» Vornek le diede istruzioni rapidamente, sperando che avesse la prontezza di riflessi necessaria ad eseguire prima che fosse troppo tardi. Confidava nel fatto che le sue passate lezioni di caccia fossero state sufficienti a far sì che riuscisse a fidarsi ciecamente delle sue parole.  
La Ysgr avrebbe voluto spostarlo dal punto in cui si trovava, atterrandolo col suo corpo se fosse stato necessario a salvargli la pelle; tuttavia, sapeva che era un cacciatore esperto e benché avesse visto ogni angolo di Maestwyll e fosse ormai consumato dalla noia per la mancanza di novità, era consapevole del fatto che non si sarebbe suicidato.  
Lesta sfilò lo scudo dal braccio e glielo lanciò.  
«Tenetevi pronti» avvisò il vecchio, sperando che le sue gambe stanche non lo tradissero proprio ora.  
Sriass si mise a quattro zampe, pronta a scattare, e Cyran si accovacciò leggermente, divaricando le gambe, rimanendo in allerta al fianco di Brytha.  
Vornek attese l’ultimo istante prima dell’impatto per lanciare in alto lo scudo e gettarsi a terra, sgusciando via di lato. I Bliwog erano troppo vicini per riuscire ad evitare lo schianto.  
Lo scudo ricadde mentre le corna dei due animali cozzavano violentemente tra loro. Le loro teste si scontrarono coi due lati dello scudo, rimanendo incastrato tra di esse esattamente come lo erano le loro corna.  
«Ora! Bloccate l’altro!» esclamò il Bryntal mentre, facendo leva sulle braccia, si rialzava e arrancava col fiatone verso il collo del Bliwog tosato. Gli mise la mano dietro un corno e fece pressione col palmo.  
La bestia smise di divincolarsi e si accasciò su un fianco, respirando piano. Venendo a mancare una parte nel conflitto tra i due, il suo simile liberò le corna con facilità.  
La prima cosa che fece fu ovviamente aggredire Vornek, tirandogli una craniata nello sterno che lo fece volare ad alcuni metri di distanza. Il vecchio si ritrovò ad atterrare supino, dolorante e senza fiato.  
Il rapidissimo succedersi degli eventi aveva lasciato gli altri basiti ad osservare, ma era chiaro che era giunto il momento che intervenissero. Un solo bersaglio era molto più semplice da gestire di due.  
Quello coi riflessi più pronti fu, a dispetto delle apparenze, Cyran. Impugnò la frusta che teneva allacciata in vita e la diresse istintivamente verso uno degli zoccoli anteriori del Bliwog ancora in piedi.  
«Datemi una mano a legarlo!» gemette con voce quasi stridula, chiaramente impaurito.  
Brytha lo raggiunse e gli afferrò entrambe le mani con le sue, stringendole attorno all’impugnatura della frusta mentre Sriass si allontanava da loro.  
«Tira!» esclamò la Ysgr, strattonando con forza sia l’arma sia le braccia del povero Phydre’ori, che si sentì addirittura sollevare da terra - anche se di poco.  
Il Bliwog, che stava riprendendo a correre in direzione di Vornek, si sentì trascinare via un zoccolo di lato. Grosso com’era in proporzione alle sue zampe, perse l’equilibrio e cadde sul fianco opposto. La cosa non lo fermò dal continuare a muovere la testa cornuta e agitare forsennatamente gli zoccoli nel vano tentativo di rimettersi in piedi.  
Sriass, che lo aveva aggirato nel frattempo, gli balzò rapidamente addosso, ancorandosi al pelo mentre cercava il punto da premere.  
Si abbassò il più possibile per evitare di essere colpita dalle corna e cominciò a tastare vicino alla radice delle corna a casaccio.  
«Dove sssei ssstupido punto debole…!» sibilò frustrata, evitando di un soffio di battere una testata contro un corno.  
«Vicino all’orecchio…!» arrivò il suggerimento da Vornek, che era riuscito a mettersi seduto sul terreno a dispetto del dolore alla schiena.  
La Graigahi spostò i suoi tentativi attorno alla zona appena indicata e, con sua somma sorpresa, il Bliwog smise improvvisamente di dimenarsi e si accasciò rilassato sotto di lei.  
Sriass rimase per un momento basita, poi si sollevò in ginocchio agitando la coda.  
«L’ho trovato!» esultò, esibendosi in un sorriso di trionfo.  
Brytha lasciò la presa sulla sua frusta tirando un sonoro sospiro di sollievo.  
«Ahio… le mie povere spalle...» mugolò Cyran, tornando con gioia coi piedi per terra «Non serviva essere così bruschi!».  
«Mi spiace… mi sono lasciata trasportare dal momento...» si scusò la Ysgr, piegando il capo con aria mortificata «… però puoi sempre chiedere a Sriass di farti un bel massaggio per farti passare il dolore...» soggiunse a voce molto più bassa, facendogli l’occhiolino.  
Il Phydre’ori cambiò all’istante espressione, rimanendo a fissare la sua interlocutrice con fare basito mentre le sue guance tornavano a colorirsi per l’ennesima volta quel giorno. Pareva stupito per la rivelazione che aveva appena ricevuto, il che contribuì ad alleviare il senso di colpa di Brytha.  
Soddisfatta per il servizio reso in maniera del tutto involontaria, si affrettò ad allontanarsi in direzione di Vornek, che pareva tutt’altro che desideroso di rialzarsi. Il fatto che almeno fosse seduto la fece ben sperare: se avesse avuto qualcosa di rotto non sarebbe stato in grado di muovere nemmeno un muscolo.  
«Testone! Poteva finire molto peggio di così!» brontolò la Ysgr non appena arrivò al suo fianco, inginocchiandosi per controllare le sue condizioni.  
«La schiena ha attutito la caduta...» la informò il diretto interessato, notando come il suo sguardo lo stesse sondando da capo a piedi alla chiara ricerca di qualcosa.  
«E immagino che adesso ti faccia male visto che sei ancora seduto a terra» tirò a indovinare Brytha.  
Vornek emise un grugnito, incurvando ulteriormente le spalle e distogliendo lo sguardo con fare imbarazzato.  
«Non… riesco a sollevarmi più di così...» ammise a mezza voce. Il suo sforzo nel dirlo era palese.  
La Ysgr gli ghermì l’avambraccio con presa salda.  
«Fai piano» disse soltanto Vornek, aggrappandosi a lei nello stesso modo.  
Facendo perno sulle gambe, Brytha spostò il proprio peso all’indietro, dolcemente, per aiutare il Bryntal a rialzarsi senza strattonarlo. Guidato nel movimento, il suo anziano mentore riuscì a rimettersi in piedi, non senza fare diverse smorfie di dolore.  
«Sarà bene che Sriass ti faccia un massaggio alla schiena appena torniamo a bordo...» commentò Brytha.  
«Mi servirebbe proprio...» gemette l’altro.  
Nel frattempo, ai bordi della piazza stava iniziando ad assieparsi una folla di cittadini acclamanti. Il quartetto si riunì al centro dello spazio vuoto, recuperando le parti di equipaggiamento rimaste a terra e godendosi il suo momento di gloria.  
Dal pubblico si distaccò una Eirasel vestita da cameriera che tre di loro riconobbero come la stessa che aveva servito loro il pranzo. Si avvicinò e porse a Vornek la sua confezione di pasticcini e l’incarto contenente il formaggio che avevano comprato.  
Sorrise al gruppetto con espressione grata e poi si ritirò nella folla.  
«Menomale che c’è ancora tutto...» borbottò il più anziano dei quattro, controllando che la scatola fosse ancora sigillata.  
A quel punto un piccolo drappello di cinque guardie si fece largo fino a loro. A giudicare dalle loro espressioni, non sembravano essere ostili nei loro confronti, il che era un sollievo: nelle condizioni attuali, difficilmente Vornek sarebbe stato in grado di sbrigarsela in una rissa.  
«Abbiamo ricevuto l’ordine di scortarvi agli uffici commerciali del porto» disse uno di loro, un maschio particolarmente imponente. Due suoi colleghi si separarono dal fondo per andare dai Bliwog a controllare le loro condizioni.  
«Non abbiamo torto loro nemmeno un pelo» comunicò Cyran a voce alta, appuntandosi le mani sui fianchi come se stesse aspettando un qualche ringraziamento particolare.  
«Questo dovremo constatarlo noi...» gli fece presente la stessa guardia che aveva parlato poco prima «Intanto vogliate seguirmi».  
Si accinsero ad abbandonare la piazza, prendendo la direzione da cui erano arrivati. I cittadini si fecero da parte per lasciarli passare e cominciarono a borbottare tra di loro.  
«Abbiamo impedito a due capi da allevamento di distruggere la vostra piazza. Spero ci sarà una ricompensa per questo...» commentò Vornek, che camminava nelle retrovie, facendo fatica a tenere il passo a causa delle membra indolenzite. Persino Cyran con la sua camminata studiata e lenta riusciva a superarlo.  
«Il Capovillaggio è già laggiù, sarà lui a ricompensarvi per il vostro operato» rispose la guardia.  
Il Phydre’ori si sfregò le mani, ansioso di scoprire quanto avrebbero incassato. Sicuramente salvare una cittadina dall’essere devastata doveva essere un gesto da ricompensare generosamente.  
«Già che ci siamo direi di controllare se ci sono richieste di aiuto interessanti» commentò Brytha «Nel caso potremmo prolungare un po’ la nostra permanenza...».  
«Mi pare una buona idea» esclamò Vornek con la bocca piena. Approfittando del fatto che nessuno lo stava guardando, aveva aperto la scatola di pasticcini e ne aveva addentato uno.  
Quando Sriass lo notò, rallentò fino ad affiancarglisi.  
«Quesssti da dove arrivano? Posssso assssaggiare?» domandò con espressione carica di desiderio, dimenando la coda con evidente eccitazione.  
Allungò una mano per infilarla nella confezione, ma il Bryntal l’allontanò prontamente, portandola fuori dalla sua portata.  
«Soltanto se prometti di massaggiarmi la schiena. Tutta quanta» esclamò Vornek in tono serio e guardingo.  
«Va bene, lo farò. Promesssso» sospirò la Graigahi «Ora fammene prendere uno, muoio di fame…!» e così dicendo pescò un bigné dalla confezione che il Bryntal stavolta le porse.  
Cyran gli scoccò un’occhiataccia di traverso, irritato dal fatto che fosse riuscito così facilmente ad ottenere la promessa di un massaggio da Sriass. Forse avrebbe dovuto corromperla con del cibo anche lui.  
«Voi due non esagerate. Se rimaniamo ancora avrete tempo per saccheggiare le pasticcerie della città» intervenne Brytha.  
«Sssperiamo allora che i lavori sssiano davvero interessssanti» replicò Sriass, anche lei con la bocca piena stavolta.  
«Piuttosto, spero siano meno pericolosi di questo incidente» ponderò il Phydre’ori a voce alta.  
«Ancora non è ben chiaro come sia possibile che quei Bliwog siano fuggiti dal loro recinto...» rispose la guardia che conduceva il gruppetto «Pare che qualcosa abbia indebolito il cancello, ma la carica di quei due animali lo ha completamente distrutto… sono esemplari ancora giovani, i più difficili da tenere sotto controllo».  
«Sssicuramente dovressste sssorvegliarli meglio» appurò Sriass con nonchalance, infilandosi una piccola crostatina alla crema in bocca «Sssoprattutto ssse sssono cosssì preziosssi».  
«Questo dovrà deciderlo il Capovillaggio» tagliò corto la guardia in tono rude, evidentemente irritata dal commento della Graigahi.  
Uscirono in quel momento dall’estrema periferia di Vuccas e imboccarono l’unico sentiero per il porto.


End file.
